Moonlight
by TwilightElegy
Summary: My take on Nagi and Al's pactio. Involves a little EvaxNagi. NagixAl. SHOUNENAI


_Hooray, I've finally been able to break my writer's block! I wrote this story while away on holiday and I couldn't sleep._

_This story is dedicated to the NagixAl club at Mahora Academy Forums, in particular thousandmistress (onee-chan!) and lordlir (onii-chan!)._

_This story is rated T because it has a few adult themes, and implied sexual relationships (2 guys kissing!). And coz it's shounen-ai!_

_Nagi and Albireo, Asuna, Eishun, Eva and Chachazero belong to Ken Akamatsu, the story is my own._

_Musical muses: I wrote this mainly listening to 'Tsuyoku __nare__' from the Negima LA, 'Dango Daikazoku' from CLANNAD, 'Gi Pai Pa Yul Chola' by Yungchen Lhamo & 'Macarena' by Spanish Name I can't remember! ._

Note: Lines in parenthesis [ … are Al's thoughts.

* * *

MOONLIGHT 

By TwilightElegy

It was dark in the forest where they had made camp for that night, the only source of light coming from the sporadic bursts of moonlight that briefly became visible when the thick clouds, which were rumbling across the sky, momentarily parted. They had extinguished their small campfire long ago, and thus a chill had begun to settle upon the small clearing in which Nagi and his comrades had pitched their tents.

Why had they extinguished their fire on a night as cold and desolate as this one? Simply, it was because the members of the Crimson Wing were in dangerous territory, they were behind enemy lines and could not risk lighting a fire for too long (even if just to remove the chill) or they would bring unnecessary attention to themselves, and their situation would quickly become critical. Nagi, the Thousand Master, may have been one of the world's most gifted magicians, but even he would not have been able to take on the full might of the enemy army in their home territory.

However, Nagi was far from being worried. This was not because he felt particularly confident… it was simply because it was not in his nature to be worried about such things; Nagi was above all easy-going. That night, up until he had gone to bed, the fifteen year old master wizard had been indulging in his favourite past-time, he had been insulting his travelling companions and being generally obnoxious. For example, he had spent much of the night insulting Eishun about being a 'pathetic Asian boy' and playing games with the young princess Asuna. He had even tied Evangeline A. K. McDowell, the Dark Evangel, to a tree and had made her sing for him (otherwise he refused to let her free). Everyone had spent the night merrily…

Well, mostly everyone.

Two hours after all the others had fallen asleep, Albireo Imma found himself sitting by the base of a large oak, staring up at the clouds racing across the sky, drowning in melancholy. Every now and then he could see the moon in the sky, see it hanging there just out of reach as if it were beckoning to him, and it filled him with longing. This longing was not for the moon itself for, being a master gravitational magician, Albireo was not interested in outer space. No, to him the moon and its perceived elusiveness reminded him of something he wanted, something he yearned for with his whole being.

"Nagi…" he sighed.

Ever since the two had met several months previously, Albireo had fallen madly in love with the young Thousand Master. He had never before experienced such powerful emotions, had never truly felt passion this strong. It filled him with fire, a fire that was waiting to burst forth and consume him in bliss. Albireo had had plenty of Partners before, both men and women, but this was the first time he had been swept up by amorous feelings.

"I just… want to…" he trailed off, as he once again caught a quick glimpse of the moon.

"Ya wanna do what, Al?"

Albireo almost jumped out of his skin due to pure fright. He spun around quickly and found himself face to face with the cheeky, youthful grin which had been haunting his dreams the past nights, and which had been preoccupying his mind every waking moment. It was Nagi.

Then, Albireo noticed just how close Nagi's face was to his own and realized that the Thousand Master was sitting almost on his lap. Nagi winked playfully, which caused the gravitational master to blush slightly.

"I just want to…" he gulped as his cheeks grew brighter, "I just want to go to bed, Nagi. I'm… tired"

_[I just want you, Nagi_…

"Hnnf. Y'know Al, you're a terrible liar!" Nagi chuckled to himself softly as he moved to sit down next to Albireo. He moved himself close to the older mage's side and slightly snuggled against him.

"Hey, did you see Eva-chan's face when I made her sing _Rule Britannia_? I almost died of laughter! Gawd, she just looked so cute and chibi, Al! Then Eishun began to tell me off, and I was like 'whatever'…" and the Thousand Master began to laugh even harder in remembrance of both Evangeline's torture and Eishun's reaction to it all. Albireo tried his hardest to smile, but all he could think about was the fact that Nagi's leg was painfully close to his, as were his hips.

Once Nagi had finished laughing himself stupid, and after a few minutes of relative silence that was broken only by Albireo's sighs, Nagi once again moved himself to sit in front of Albireo. He looked up into his elder friend's eyes and with a furrowed brow asked with a voice filled with concern, "Jeez Al, you've been so quiet these last few days… are ya sure everything's all right? Is this whole stupid war thing getting' ya down?"

Albireo shook his head, "It's not the war… I just… Nagi…" he wiped at his face in an attempt to remove his blush, "I just have to sort out a few problems. But you don't have to worry; my performance won't be affected in any way… I'll still be able to fight. I won't be bringing down the team."

"But it's affecting you in other ways, Al. Y'know, I care about you're emotions and stuff as well…" Nagi looked away from Albireo, uncharacteristically refusing to meet the gravi-mage's eyes, "I care about you _in toto_… you're important to me…"

_[Is Nagi blushing? And why is he worried? Nagi never worries about anything!_

Albireo reached out and cupped Nagi's cheek with his hand and turned his beloved's face towards his own, "Nagi… I was… I'm just… that is… I wanna…" Albireo gulped heavily and whispered quietly to himself, "_I love you_."

Nagi moved himself away from Albireo slightly. He licked his lips and looked directly into the longhaired man's eyes, "Al, when we first met you weren't so… hesitant. We used to spend all our days teasing Eva-chan together, or giving Eishun a good ribbing," Nagi laughed then, "He was so stuck up back then!"

Chuckling, Albireo said, "I'm sorry I've disappointed you."

The Thousand Master shook his head forcefully then took Albireo's hands into his own, causing the other man's heart to skip a beat. "Al, you've never disappointed me! Please, ya gotta cheer up! I wanna hear that cute lil' Albireo laugh again! Just, please, tell me your problem and I'll help you solve it to the best of my abilities! I _care_ about you, Al. I wanna help you!"

Just then a sarcastic girl's snicker caught them both by surprise, "Cute little Albireo laugh? Nagi Springfield, you make me sick!"

The two men span around quickly, and Nagi quickly removed himself from where he had almost been straddling Albireo's lap. They found themselves facing one incredibly irate Evangeline. The young (or old?) vampire was standing some distance away, holding her psychotic puppet Chachazero, and it was quite clear to both Nagi and Albireo that the dark witch had been observing them for some time. With a great 'humph' Evangeline marched over to the mages, pushed Nagi aside and grabbed Albireo's hand. Then, she proceeded to pull the gravi-mage deeper into the forest, leaving Nagi behind gaping in amazement.

"I'm sick of it Albireo!" she snapped while Chachazero giggled insanely, "don't think we all don't know how you feel. God, the amount of time you spend staring and drooling at that stupid mageling, it's a wonder Nagi hasn't cottoned on…" then Evangeline chuckled slightly, "Well, we must take into account how incredibly _dense_ the bōya is…"

Albireo gasped, "You know…?"

"That you're in love with Nagi? Of course," then Evangeline giggled almost childishly, "Heh, we all know you want to have his babies!"

"But he doesn't…" Albireo trailed off with a sigh.

Then it was the dark vampire's turn to sigh, "He doesn't love you? You honestly believe that? Didn't you notice how he was crawling all over you just before? Besides, you never know until you ask. I suggest you do so soon, too, before Nagi decides to listen to Eishun and goes to find himself a beautiful princess for a Partner. Or maybe someone a little more… earthy… with a deep understanding of the darkness."

"But…"

"ALBIREO IMMA! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Evangeline screamed at him suddenly, causing Albireo to fall ungracefully onto his behind in a pile of leaves, "If you don't tell him, I, or one of the others, will! Either that, or I'll take him from you. Hnnf, I look forward to _corrupting_ the bōya and look forward to watching _you_ suffer from it!"

Albireo nodded. Deep down inside he knew that he had put off confessing his feelings for far too long. Now, in this desolate forest in enemy territory, it was time to decide his fate once and for all. The wizard looked up to the sky to find that a gentle, perfumed breeze had dispersed the thick clouds. The sky was clear and was glowing with the powerful radiance of the moon and the surrounding stars. Albireo knew it was now or never. The fire within him burst forth and flooded his body with his usual confidence, dispelling forever the melancholy that had been draining his energy. The light of the moon, and the fires of love, finally cleansed him.

Albireo chuckled his trademark 'cute' laugh as he got up. He walked over to Evangeline and ruffled her hair, "Once I've got him, I'll never let go. You may as well give up, Kitty! 3"

"Just shut up and go and talk to him." Eva grumbled, then marched off into the forest. Albireo, before returning to his love, thought he heard her sniffling.

At the oak, Albireo found Nagi lying down looking up into the sky, waiting for him to come back. Albireo went to stand over the fifteen year old, and with a deep breath and a deep smile (and a fearful blush), exclaimed,

"Nagi, I love you. Always have, always will."

Nagi blinked, then grinned, "Well duh, I already knew that, Al!"

Albireo stood there dumbstruck. He couldn't believe that Nagi had said what he had said. The young Thousand Master, in the meantime, stood up and walked over to his senior and then wrapped his arms around Albireo's waist, pressing himself against him. Their faces moved closer, and Nagi, standing on tiptoes, whispered huskily into Albireo's ear,

"So, ya wanna Pactio?"

And thus, under the moonlight, and in the pink light of the magic circle, Nagi and Albireo kissed for the first time. Nagi placed his lips on top of Albireo's, who gladly opened his mouth to allow Nagi to explore him with his tongue. The kiss was long and passionate, and once it was over Albireo found himself standing in the middle of the clearing with Nagi's unbuttoned shirt in his hands. He was also in a slight state of undress, his hair having been freed from its ponytail and his shirt (and belt) undone.

Nagi grinned, "So… come back to my tent?"

Al chuckled playfully, "Anything, Nagi-_chan_."

* * *

_I hope you all liked that! Please feel free to either review here or on Mahora Academy Forums (no flames, and please ignore any spelling mistakes etc.)!_

_I'm also planning on writing a PWP fic about this pairing soonish entitled _**Gone Fishin'**_, so please look out for that! _

Also, I have a NegixEva in the works, as well as (if anyone is a Haruhi fan) an ItsukixKyon. 

_Laters (Bye-bee!)_

_TE_

_PS: Eva's line about having babies was for you Onee-chan! XD_


End file.
